The Book
by AiYui
Summary: By this heart’s resolve, dear mistress, I shall follow my will. As what you had instructed, I have to fulfill my wish, and by this principle, a book was to be followed. OC
1. One Stormy Night

The Book

~Welcome to the world of mystery and wisdom of fate~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~

* * *

~First Piece~

One Stormy Night: Part One

"It is that man again…" Elicia muttered softly before her hazy breath.

...

Gray clouds that bring tremendous rain hover above the city of London. Huge raindrops fall from the skies ceaselessly and these were such a noise to the silent streets of the city. Added to the noise were the roars of thunder that sound consecutively after the bright flashes of lightning that continue to illuminate the black-tinted sky.

"Young mistress, is something bothering you?" Elicia's maid, Lēna (A/N: pronounced as Lina), asked in a concerned manner. She waited for an answer but all the response she got was a dreadful silence.

.

The 23-year old maid was already accustomed to this kind of response. _The young mistress's silence means that she is pondering on many things… What could that be?_ , she thought with much concern. "Um, I suppose that this stormy weather would continue until the end of this week. We will—"

Lēna was interrupted by her young mistress. "Lēna-chan, when did I relate to you that I saw a weird man who bowed before me when the carriage passed by him?" Elicia said while looking outside the eerily quiet streets but loud, noisy skies.

"Um…" the maid paused for a moment to remember. "I think it was last week Thursday at around this time of the night. Why did you ask, young mistress?"

_The same day and exactly the same time…_ "N-nothing…" Elicia said as she shook her head. Then she closed her eyes…

Lēna noticed this bothered face of her young mistress. _This is bad…_

"Young mistress, is there something I could do? Please pardon my curiosity and intrusiveness but you look a little… bothered."

"…Yes, there is something you could do." Elicia stated when she opened her eyes to see the dark state of scenery outside again. "Please tell Mr. Thomas to make the carriage go faster. I have a hunch that something bad is happening in the mansion."

"Yes, young mistress." Lēna said immediately but still in a courteous tone.

_What could that be? _

_------~-----~_

_Little by little, your heart shall be crushed,_

_Love lost was to be forever deceived_

_Yet your dripping blood is to be a memory—_

_Of the fulfillment,_

_Of the promise_

_That I shall invert the future,_

_Of your lost be found—_

_And you shall be forever…_

_Mine._

"The intimate bottom of my service states that I shall serve this family until justice is to be found in this household and in this heart."

The room was particularly dark and only a candle light, with the help of the light that came from the lightning that continue to pour in from the window, illuminated the area and the faces of two men.

One man was about in his late 30's and the other is about in his early 20's.

...

The raven-haired man in his early 20's stated blankly as he positioned his right hand on his left chest. His face, as illuminated dimly by the insufficient light, appears to be removed of its natural facial expressions. In short, he is emotionless. But even if that is so, the intensity of his words could be literally felt; his passion of service comes from the bottom of his heart and in the peaks of his will.

He didn't make any pitches or high-raising tones yet his statement turned to a demand.

..

"Wh-what do you mean, S-sir?" the man in his late 30's said nervously. Sweat was forming on his face and it suggests great fear.

"Do you not understand, Sir? Your position hinders the path of fate; everything that obstructs the way should be eliminated." the raven-haired uttered firmly.

"I am sorry but what you say is and shall always be unlawful. I do not care anything about your principles but I shall serve this family until my time shall come—"

"Your wish… is wholly granted."

------~------~

"Mr. Thomas, can we not go faster?!" Elicia yelled impatiently through the small window from inside the carriage.

"Don't worry, young mistress!" Mr. Thomas yelled back for them to hear. "We are almost there!"

Elicia went back to her seat with a heavy sigh then looked outside again. The view outside were lots of trees with creepy branches whose direction were pointing upwards to the sky. The plants were soaked by the heavy rain and there were no traces of animals, even frogs. The rain was falling harder and lightning, together with the thunder, was more frequent. What an eerie sight.

"Young mistress, it's already cold but you are sweating heavily! Isn't there anything—anything that I could do—to soothe and relax you?" Lēna was apparently concerned; too much that she too was already perspiring.

Elicia calmly, or rather, forcing herself to calmly close her eyes. "Lēna-chan, please pray that nothing bad is happening back home."

...

The carriage finally arrived at the estate, and it stopped in front of the mansion's main door.

Lēna went out first, and then opened an umbrella for her young mistress. Elicia immediately went outside and the both of them hurriedly entered the huge mansion.

"Anne-chan! Ms. Agatha! William-san! John-san!" Elicia called out each of the servants that she was somewhat close to.

Out came a maid and a gardener. The both of them look very anxious, which made both Elicia and Lēna tremble.

The two ran towards the other two servants and asked them the current situation in the mansion. That is, if something was wrong.

"Anne-chan, where's Ms. Agatha and William-san?" Elicia asked uneasily as Anne and John guided them towards the hallway to the kitchen. "And also Mother and Father, where are they?"

"Young mistress, Agatha is with the Lord and Lady at the hallway to the kitchen…" Anne explained.

"And William is…?" Lēna continued in a question.

Instead of responding, Anne and John shook their heads and held the other two tighter as they sprinted to the hallway faster.

...

Upon arriving there, they saw several people crowded in a single area (in the doorway). The whole hallway was dark, as if the electricity had been cut, and the only lighting they have were candlesticks held by the servants.

Even though it was dim, Elicia easily recognized her parents and her brother.

_Brother's here?_, she thought for a moment but proceeded to them anyway.

"What happened?" she asked immediately. As she moved closer to the cluster, she saw…

"No, wait… It cannot be! Wi-William-san is!!"

..

Lightning struck, and subsequently, thunder followed with a wild roar.

As Elicia's tears fell down from her green eyes, so are the heaven's rains.

* * *

Ai: I momentarily halt the viewing to speak solely to my dear readers…

If ever you have questions, I recommend you to read on. Mystery is my resolution to write and it thrills me to know that your mind is twisted to know what exactly is happening here.

I divided this chapter into two parts and I cannot put into words why I didn't resolve to a single shot of the chapter. It is apparently… very complicated.

Thank you.

* * *

~First Piece~

One Stormy Night: Part Two

It was already Monday, four days after the creepy night that ended the dear life of William, the family's all-around butler.

..

The Stormhaze's, together with some of their servants, were all in a cemetery. Different families with different ranks in their society attended the solemn burying of the Marquis family's beloved butler. Yes, this was quite grand for a servant, whose rest was to be attended by elites but for the Stormhaze's, this was not far from reality. This was simply… respect.

"Marquis Claude, my deepest condolences for the lost." The Earl Ciel Phantomhive also attended this sober event and of course, with his personal butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian also bowed his head as a sign of respect and sympathy.

"Thank you, Earl Ciel. Especially in this time of weep, you are here to assist and comfort us; thank you." Claude, Elicia's father, stated.

"But I see that your daughter Elicia was the one who was especially moved by this unfortunate event." Ciel observed.

"Yes… Since the time she saw William's corpse, she cried and wailed ceaselessly which, even her dear brother, cannot stop." The Marquis related to the young boy in front of him.

"I see… so, I shall go now, if you would excuse me…" he stated and was on his way to his carriage.

Ciel was already in front of his way of transportation when suddenly, he noticed that Sebastian was not by his side.

...

He turned around, only to see that his butler was speaking with the sobbing Elicia.

_Since when did I permit him to leave my side without my knowing???_, he angrily thought.

He graced his way towards the bench where the two were… only to see that Sebastian was already about to stand and follow his master.

"My Lord…" Sebastian muttered with a slight smile. "I'm sorry for the delay." Then he turned to Elicia then said, "Goodbye, young mistress…"

"Yes, goodbye to you, Sebastian-san… and Earl Ciel." Elicia said weakly after looking up to them.

"Goodbye then, Elicia." Ciel stated flatly.

...

The Earl and his butler proceeded to their carriage and, before stepping inside, the former asked the latter, "What is it?"

The butler smiled at his master then said, "It does not concern you, my Lord."

"I want to know and I _should_ know." Ciel said angrily and with authority.

"Pardon me but there are things that are left for you to know by yourself, young master." Sebastian indirectly teased his young master.

Ciel grunted. "By myself… Knowing it from you is included there."

"If you insist… It does not completely concern us but in a way, it is very amusing to see more of … the other kinds of this world." Sebastian finally related.

The young master smirked then said, "I think I know what you are talking about, Sebastian…" He faced his butler then ordered, "Let's go."

...~...-

"Now the book finally makes sense…" Elicia's brother, who is far from where all the others were, whispered to himself. "The second piece—the first play—is about to unfold."

* * *

--

Ai: Good day, dear readers.

I sincerely thank you if you managed to finish the first piece—I mean the first chapter. Please await the upcoming chapters and follow the mysterious life of Elicia Stormhaze and the peculiarities surrounding her. As the story goes on, you'll finally know why this is entitled "The Book" and what this book really is.

I'm not good in poems, nor keeping up with a certain character's traits. Please tell me if I'm doing it right.

Please review. I'll certainly appreciate it—both positive and negative.

I seriously intended this to be confusing, please don't be mad at me.

I'm sorry if it does not confuse you at all. I'm weird and I admit it.

Don't ever look for Yui; I didn't tell her that I am doing this… I'll certainly be crushed into pieces if she knew this… and to consider that this is rated M for the future chapters? I'll be dead.

Next time on "**The Book**":

About a week after the burial, the Stormhaze family is apparently back to business. The elder brother is on the hunt for a replacement and would this bring forth good news to Elicia? And would he hire a desirable man? Finally, what is this book?

See you next time and sleep tight tonight, your angel is always watching over you.

..

~If someone offered you a life knowing your destiny, would you take it? ~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~


	2. Hiring a New Butler

The Book

~Leaf by leaf, page by page… The book shall always be the same~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~

* * *

~Second Piece~

Hiring a New Butler

_He gathered them, which was of course unknown to all ordinary people and replaced their memories with a different one._

_He made them think that they had been there all along, even if they weren't._

_He made the crowd know that the place was an ordinary intersection in the city; with lots of shops and stores and people from different walks of life._

_But what is this? _

_The so-called intersection was but an alley; filled with filth and soot and all the impurities one with a reasonable conscience would call._

_But who cares? That's what they knew of it—no more questions._

_And this was all his doing._

The violent storm that visited the city of London last week has now been replaced by a bright and sunny weather. The skies are perfectly light blue with varying degrees due to the sun's brilliant rays. On top of them are occasional fluffy and feather-like white clouds. The new morning certainly shouts out a promise of a better tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the once cold and dark streets are now busy and alive early in the morning. Traders, merchants, shoppers, and socialites, among others, crowd the streets. Some are buying and selling; others are just chatting and are out for a walk.

-

Amidst this cheerful mob of people is a magnificent carriage that stopped at the entrance of a dark alley. Then, a very handsome young man who apparently is in his early 20's stepped out.

His hair was of silky black and it was partnered with bright and luminous deep blue eyes. He has a statuesque body, not of the macho type, but of the sexy type (talk about Lelouch… aherm. *coughs*) ; while his posture and way of dressing, although kept to minimal to avoid attention, screams out his nobility.

He doesn't wear his black suit. Instead, he held it with his left arm and draped it over his shoulder. He wore a black vest, a loosened black tie and a white long-sleeved shirt with its first two buttons left undone.

-

The ladies around there froze in awe and amazement of the young man's natural and handsome beauty. All of them were staring at him admirably and certain to us all, the youth noticed this. He turned around and faced them, and then his wonderful and you-don't-know-its-direction hair swayed as he moved. (A/N: Think of Byakuran's plus Pluto's hair… only tamer.)

Upon facing them, he held his hair with his right hand (the hair that was blocking his face) and winked at them.

The ladies were mesmerized and were left swooned over the heavenly feeling.

-

"Women… they are all the same…" the young man muttered. Then he turned to the coachman and said, "Stay there, okay? I'll be back after… let's say, five minutes."

"Yes, young master." the man driving the carriage responded politely.

-

That was Timothy Stormhaze, the heir of his family's nobility and ranks, businesses, wealth, and estates. Even though he is a very naughty fellow, he knows where to place himself, especially when his family's name and dignity is on the line.

But what is this he is about to do?

--

He entered a dark alley and walked until he found himself in front of a door. Unlike anyone else outside the streets or even any citizen in the whole of London or of England, he knew what was inside the room and what usually happens in its premises.

It was a dirty, gross, and disgusting kind of place. No one—or rather, no man who hasn't lost his mind would ever go there or even get near it… Especially Timothy, for he is a son of a nobleman.

But the book says so; it said that the person he is looking for is in that place and that means that he should proceed…even if he doesn't want to.

-

Timothy sighed. _Oh well… it is what the darn book says and it's for my family, anyway._

He hesitated at first, but eventually continued into stepping inside.

--

"Oh look, someone's here." a woman said.

"I haven't seen him before…" another said.

He was welcomed with a lot of women and few girls in their late teens. All of them are staring at him puzzlingly and, at the same time, admiringly. They anticipate that they could haul a lot of money from him. By judging him from his appearance, they thought that he was wealthy and they were, undeniably, right.

_Why are there so many women here?! , _Timothy thought astonishingly. _This place SHOULD be a bar at daytime, right?!_

-

The females started to smile and gaze at his glimmering sapphire eyes. They were enticed by those eyes and they approached him almost unconsciously.

_What the hell is happening to them?!_ , Timothy baffled in his thoughts. _It's like they are being controlled!_

"Ah! Sorry, sorry…" he apologized to drift their attention. "I think I barged in the wrong room… I thought this was the bar I was looking for…"

"No," a woman from behind the counters said. She appears to be the manageress in that place. She looks of about mid-30 and wears a heavy make-up.

She walked towards him then continued, "You are in the right place. It just so happened that you went here in wrong day and the wrong time."

"Maybe…" he answered while turning to his side.

"So, what is it that you want?" she asked frankly.

Timothy reached out a paper he got from the pocket in his vest. Then he said while holding the paper out for them to see, "I've heard that this guy is often spotted around here during the day. I've got some matters to tell him."

The females inspected the picture. It seems that they do not know who the man is so they all turned their heads towards the manageress.

The latter then remembered, "Ah, that guy… He's the bartender here. Wait there, I'll call him." Then she went to the stairs behind the counters.

--

After a while, a man was seen descending from the stairs with the manageress.

_He looks… exactly like the photo but… Oh well…_, Timothy thought deeply.

The man looks like he is in his late 30's and a little ragged. He looked at Timothy and the latter stared back at him. He wasn't surprised to see Timothy and it looks as if he was expecting his visit.

The women and girls returned to their respective businesses… maybe because they are not interested what the two males are about to talk about.

After approaching Timothy, the man neared is mouth to the former's ear. Then he whispered, "Do you believe in entities other than humans?"

Timothy smiled. Then he muttered, "I know it is stupid—no, it really IS stupid but I believe in things like angels, demons, and reapers."

"I see." Then the man led the youth before him outside and away from that room.

--

Now in the dark alley again, the man asked Timothy if he could go back to his carriage. Timothy did not know why, but he gladly did what was asked.

After a while, a rather reserved knock was heard on the door of the carriage. Timothy was on the other side of the seat inside, which was away from the door. So, instead of opening it or anything, he just said "come in."

He was looking outside the window and only when he heard the door about to close, he looked at the man again and he was surprised to see…

"Huh? Wait… You are not the man from a while ago…" Timothy remarked puzzlingly. Then he continued, "Even the photo! It's not you… You look younger."

"I am the one in the photo." the man stated stiffly as he positioned himself on the seat comfortably. "The eyes often deceive its owner."

Timothy searched for the picture in the pocket of his vest. He looked at it and he was astonished to see that the person printed was different from the one earlier. It changed to the picture of the person in front of him.

_This is…wicked. The book, is it—_

"Wait." He said when the person in front of him started to close the door. He peeked outside and was astounded to see the dark alley gone.

"It's…gone."

"Impure things should be deleted from this world, right?" the man said emotionlessly.

Timothy smiled then closed the door. Then he ordered from inside, "Mr. Thomas, let's go!"

--

The man was about the same age as Timothy. He has sleek black hair and deep red eyes filled with guilt, regret, and revenge. He was handsome and presentable but one thing is very strange with him: he was emotionless. If you stare at his eyes, it will somewhat tell you a story, a very long story on what is deeply hidden behind his emotionless actions.

Be careful though, for when you start to turn the book's leaves, it might just suck you in… in the darkest depths of this man's erased feelings.

"If that should happen," Timothy started to respond to the young man's statement. "Then there wouldn't be anything left in this world."

"True. That's precisely why I am not a Reaper. I judge narrowly, better yet, I often take sides and that makes me a poor judge…" the young man related.

"… especially when the family I serve is involved."

-

"It is quite overwhelming to have a discussion with you, don't you think?" Timothy suddenly blurted out.

"What made you say that, young master?" the young man asked.

"Well nothing… I just feel that a heavy burden is about to fall upon my shoulders—now that I started to come in contact with you."

The young man paused. It's as if he was recently punished by his employer—even if he wasn't. "I believe that I am the burden; I'm deeply sorry, young master."

"Ah, no…" Timothy rejected the other's statement. "It's not you—it's me. I was warned by the author yet I continued to read; I did not heed his advice and that proves that I'm ready for the consequences.

Oh, I remember something… It seems to me that you are starting already…!"

The young man shook his head then said, "I haven't even ended my service and loyalty to you, your family, and especially to the young mistress, young master."

"Wow." Timothy remarked. "What devotion. So, tell me, would you like to be called by your name?"

"I respect and accept your every decision but now that you asked me, I would prefer to be called by a different name, young master."

"Alright… Wait, let me think…" Timothy thought of a name for a while. "How about… Nathaniel Mirlough? Is it alright?"

"If it's from you, it will be fine."

--

When they were about a kilometer away from the gates of the Stormhaze family's manor, Timothy looked at his pocket watch to check the time.

"8:00 in the morning… Only an hour left before Elicia wakes up."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but you allow the young mistress to wake up late?" Nathaniel asked. (Well, let me call him Nathaniel now.)

"It's a weekend today. It's the only time she could rest…" Timothy explained. "Um, Nathaniel, as your first task, could you make Mr. Thomas forget about our conversation? He might have heard something."

"As you please, my Lord."

* * *

---

Ai: Good day, everyone.

Now that they are about to enter the mansion, the first play shall finally unfold.

I do not know much of the 19th century's customs and practices, please inform me if I did something wrong.

I know; I made a lot of references from other animé and if it irritates you, I'm deeply sorry.

I warn you that I shall be using Japanese honorifics (although I already did that in the first chapter…) for respect here.

I'm sorry if it's boring; but I still take that as a compliment to make my work better.

I thank those who reviewed my work. Thank you very much again. ^^

-- please review ^^--

Next time on "The Book":

The carriage finally enters the magnificent estate of the Marquis. Filled with trees, evergreen carpets with colorful flowers, and a whole lot more of the noble family's riches, I hope that it would fill you with awe as much as what it filled me.

The next chapter would also unravel the other servants' histories; would they be as mysterious as "Nathaniel Mirlough"? Or would they be as confusing as the Book?

See you next time and sleep tight tonight, your angel is always watching over you.

---

~He who writes has absolute power. Are you aware? ~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~

~Code Geass's and Katekyo Hitman Reborn's characters and their traits also do not belong to me. ~


	3. Estate and Servants

The Book

~Lovely meadows, grand structures, loyal servants… Can they stand the flames of chance? ~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~

* * *

~Third Piece~

Estate and Servants

_The place was of perfect beauty; the meadows, the forests, the plants and animals._

_The whole estate was something to be called priceless, not only because of the wealth it contains, but also because of the history that it held._

_A past that just do not want to go away, something that haunts every generation that boards in its cradle._

…

_And the mansion saw all the estate's history._

_It lived through the years; passed from a generation to the next._

_It tells tales of journey, loyalty, and love that dwelt in its premises._

_But the story that it cried upon, the history that it dreaded to tell, was of a butler and a young mistress._

The whole manor of the Marquis was outlined with tall metal fences adorned with architectural designs. They were painted black, silver, and gray with splotches of red and green, for the roses molded in metal, and gold, for a little aristocratic feeling, even for this humble noble family.

The large black metal gate was designed even to the simplest detail, mostly has clouds and roses embossed on it and were not painted whole, some were just colored highlights and it were very pleasing to the eyes of different people with different statuses and tastes.

-

As their carriage neared the gate, it was gradually opened by two maids stationed on its opposite parts.

Slowly yet enchantingly, the estate was revealed.

The whole land, except the cemented pathway, was carpeted with evergreen grasses and tiny colorful flowers were scattered in it.

In its borderlines, vines and bushes grow freely as they were daily cared by Nature and by the gardener. Trees grow in several portions of the land, reaching through outside the vast plains, which adjoins the nearby thick and dense forest.

At the spacious land behind the mansion lies a stable. It houses the Stormhaze family's fine horses, which they use for their transportation and leisure, cattle and livestock, which provides them with added income and supply of food.

In the middle of the distance between the gate and the mansion, a centuries-old fountain stood. The fountain itself was made of white marble and several precious stones. It was parted in three decks and on the top deck was a sculpture.

Two beings were found at its top. One was an angel, and the other was a demon. They both have wings, just like how we normally depict their appearances. They were opposite from each other, and were both pouring water from a cracked jar.

The angel was a woman, yet when you look at it closely, the statue slowly turns into a manly figure. It was clothed with loose garments and its bare feet touch the fountain's water.

The demon was the same. It was shaped like a man, but if you examine it more closely, it suggests a woman in stature. It was also clothed loosely, this time only from the hips down to its knees.

--

The carriage turned to the side of the fountain and continued to the front of the mansion.

And the mansion was literally _humongous_.

It is two-storey high; and on the front of the main door are posts with vertical line engravings. These posts are situated a little far from the door. It holds a terrace up on the second floor.

The mansion holds a lot of rooms with different purposes both on the first and second floors.

Once you enter, a wide and glorious hall welcomes you.

It is normally plain and elegant, unless the family holds a party that deals with a lot of furnishing.

It has two curved staircases with its ends facing each other. The corridors before you enter an intersection on the second floor overlook the large hall.

On the wall between the staircases, a large painting is attached.

It is a painting of the Stormhaze family, including only four people, namely: the family head and CEO of the English Tempesta Co., Marquis Claude Edmund Stormhaze; the mother and an icon of charity and intelligence, Marchioness Marianne Claire Stormhaze; first born son and heir, Timothy Lewis Stormhaze, and; the gorgeous and overwhelmingly mysterious daughter, Elicia Catherine Stormhaze.

--

Inside, three maids await for Timothy's coming, together with his promise that he will look for a new butler to hire. They were frenzied (together with all the other servants) with their young master, because, a butler means that it is someone that will become the head of all the servants, their senior, in short. But hiring a new one does not equal to being their senior because in truth, they are the seniors.

It was quite rude for them, if you should examine. They were like being treated as scraps from a construction, being thrown away in the process. Their dignities and honor were stepped upon, ultimately when this newly-hired employee should arrive.

"The young master should closely inspect the person he should hire for the place of the late William-senpai. Or else… it would be a large insult to us." one maid remarked.

"Goodness, I hope the young master would not let his mischief prevail." another said.

"But the young master knows perfectly well where he ought to place his naughtiness. I trust him very well, don't you?" another commented.

"Oh, we trust him alright… But this is very offensive…" the first just shook her head.

--

A minute after that, they saw the door being opened slowly by an unknown man in his early 20's, subsequently followed by Timothy, and then the both of them entered as the former closed the door.

The maids welcomed the two and they saw outside, from the space between the doors that gradually closed, Mr. Thomas looking rather blank as he maneuvered the carriage to its parking place at the stable.

-

"Hey, Ms. Agatha," Timothy blocked Ms. Agatha's stare outside. "Are you alright?"

Ms. Agatha got astounded. She was apparently staring at Mr. Thomas very intently. "O-of course I am, young master!"

Timothy pouted and leaned closer to Ms. Agatha's face. "You are not," he stated then stood up straight again. "You called me 'young master'…"

The late-20's maid shook her head. "I am alright; I just happened to be courteous to you today, Timothy-kun."

Timothy's eyebrow rose. "Hmph, you just wanted me to appear older than you, even if you actually are years older than me."

"I hate having a petty squabble with you, Timothy-kun." the "old" maid remarked. "I do not remember anyone teaching you to be rude to women."

"Good morning, Anne-chan and Lēna-chan!!"

_He ignored me…_, Ms. Agatha swayed gloomily.

-

"Good morning, young master!" the two young maids greeted back with a bow.

"Ohohoho, why stiff? Is it because all three of you—or rather, all of you are jealous of the new member of our family?" Timothy stated.

*NIIII!!* (A/N: An onomatopoeia) they shrieked quietly because of the young master's correct guess.

"W-well, of course not, young master…! We have no grudges against…" they glanced at the stiff young man standing still not very far from them. "…him."

"If that's what the both of you say…" he said then motioned his hand as if to tell Nathaniel to come towards them. "Then let me introduce to you, Nathaniel Mirlough…"

--

Currently, there are a total of twelve servants loyally working for the Stormhaze family.

Almost half of them are orphans, adopted by the Stormhaze to take care of them, to help them, and to give them a living while they were growing up. But, obviously, none of those orphans left the family and they continued to serve them until now.

Those six orphans are John and Van, Gray, Lēna, Anne, and Mirth. They were given tasks that suit them best but as long as they can do otherwise, they are allowed to shift to different aspects. For example, a gardener can clean the house as long as he finishes his appointed work first and if he wishes to.

--

John and Van are the gardeners of the whole estate. Their parents died from an unfortunate accident and luckily, the Stormhaze heads found them and took pity on them. Likewise, the maids Anne and Mirth had the same event which made them orphans.

John, the elder one, takes care of the plants inside the mansion and in the inner parts of the estate. While Van, the younger and braver one, takes care of the other plants found in the farther parts of the land. He was also of the same age as Timothy and because he and his brother were sheltered in the mansion in such a young age, they grew up to be playmates.

The caretakers of the animals were James, Michael, and Gray.

Gray was a rebel of his family, a black sheep in the process. He left his family because of their very low state and loose family ties. He wandered in all of London until one day; chance had met him and eventually led him to the family.

So he wasn't an orphan at all, but, because of the family's persistence, he gave his folks some of what he earns to help them live.

The Marquis once told him to go back, but he really wanted to stay and that is beyond their field to meddle.

The cook is named Wilhelm and he was a really good one. It was in a certain fair that they (the family) found him; he was a contestant and they were very happy with his cooking. They were full of awe because of his style of cuisine, and that was the reason he was hired.

There were five maids, namely: Lēna, Anne, Mirth, Mildred, and Agatha.

Lēna is a daughter of a very wealthy family. But that was what she grew up with… As a matter of fact, she was just an adopted child.

The real daughter of her family was very jealous of her and she once tried to murder Lēna. With that, her foster family thought of something that might help her, which was giving Lēna away to another family, making them decide to what to do with her.

So the Stormhaze got her and made her their maid.

Agatha is the eldest daughter of her family. She is working full-time in the Marquis's place and is just mailing the large portion of her salary to her family. At times she goes to visit them but it is quite rare and her job demands her to stay put.

--

_Did you notice?_

_Most the family's servants are always new._

_They hire every generation because of an inexplicable cause._

…_Or is it a curse?_

_The servants die whenever the head is different._

_It may be on the day they succeed their parent's nobility or several years after the succession._

_No one had ever analyzed nor explained this bizarre phenomenon._

_It is not that the curse shall be passed on to them; death as it seems…_

_But it is just that no one ever knew._

_No one ever had a memory of a servant's mysterious death._

_They will say that their time had come, even if their deaths had been simultaneous like every hour…_

_And this is the greater mystery._

-

Mr. Thomas, the only driver of the Stormhaze family, had been with them for about thirty years already. He had witnessed two generations of the family and even him do not know of a servant's death.

Because no one ever knew… even him.

-

Twelve…

And the thirteenth servant is Nathaniel Mirlough.

--

"He'll be the head butler, so be courteous to him!" Timothy reminded them.

They wore a frown face in their mind. _ Blech…_

"So, I'll go upstairs to introduce him to Father and Mother. Please continue your respective works and Anne-chan," she told them.

"Y-yes, young master?" Anne answered nervously. She was often fooled around by Timothy because of her modest obedience and I dare not tell what he had told her to do before.

"Please ready a bath for me in my room… and stay there."

Anne got a little jerky with the young master's order. She was anxious about the last clause and sweat started to form on her face.

"Ah, y-yes, young master!"

"Good." he muttered then proceeded upstairs with Nathaniel tailing him.

-

Anne was breathing rather heavily and that made her delay in going up to Timothy's room.

"Are you alright, Anne?" Agatha asked her a few moments after seeing Timothy gone in the hallway above.

"Ah, y-yes… I just remembered what had happened b-before…" she answered while her limbs were a little bit shaking.

"The young master also told me to make his bath at that time and he was rather playful when he was a teenager.

I was also told then to stay and… when he entered, he was smiling deviously like he was going to kill me and then he… he poured a pail of very cold water at me. It was winter at that time and it was also snowing…"

She cried hysterically then added, "I thought that it was the end of me back then!!"

_What a tortured maid…_, the two other maids thought.

"Thank goodness that I am the young mistress's maid…" Lēna sighed in relief.

--

Meanwhile, in the Marquis's office…

"Would you mind that I would speak with my son privately?" the Marquis asked Nathaniel.

"No, my Lord…" Nathaniel answered without any emotion and silently stepped outside the room.

-

"Timothy… Not that I do not trust you but…"

"You do not trust the person I had hired?" Timothy continued his father's statement in a question.

"Are you sure about him?" the Marquis asked him seriously.

"Yes, I am, Father." Timothy answered confidently.

Marquis Claude smiled. "I trust you, because you are my heir… and son."

"Aw, come on Father…" he remarked. "Don't be sentimental; it does not suit you."

His father's eyebrow rose. "You mean I'm too old to be one?"

"No…!" he snapped. "It's the other way around." Then he smiled.

"Don't fool me, you cunning little fox."

Marquis Claude Edmund was still young. His hair is still deep black and no signs of wrinkling are seen in his youthful face. He is just in his late 30's and was in no way still to be called an old man.

"Now go and show him to your mother." he ordered to his son.

Timothy got surprised. "Eeeeh? You wouldn't interview him?"

His father was getting rather irritated by his son's nonsense one-liners. "Didn't I tell you that I trust you?" _You are really trying my patience, Timothy!_

_Father, you have to be patient and considerate at times…! _"Okay!" Then Timothy went outside the room with Nathaniel.

That kind of conversation happen everyday. A one-liner after one-liner; it seems that they just bring up a conversation like that because none of them wants to back off.

A complete nonsense… that's Timothy's other name. *sigh*

--

"Ohohoho, that is our new butler, eh?" the Marchioness and Timothy's mother, Marianne, observed.

"Mother," Timothy's eyes narrowed. "Don't copy my interjection."

"Ohohoho?" his mother repeated mockingly.

He was somewhat fuming because of his mother's remark. A mother sure knows how to irritate her mischievous child, eh?

"Anyway," she started to say. "Have he already gone through your father's screening or…" she got serious with her next statement. "…is he idling again?"

"Oh, the latter, actually."

--

His mother rushed to his father's office with an angry face. She was like a bull on rampage, flared up because of her husband's actions.

As soon as she reached the door, she held up her dress and kicked the door open.

The Marquis, who was napping on his desk at that time, got startled and sat straight up.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the Marchioness stammered as she pounded her husband's table.

The figurines and papers on the desk fell and luckily, Claude managed to catch the fragile ones.

"W-well, doing some paperwork, see…!" he answered back as he showed the papers scattered on the floor and on his table.

"Ah, are you working, my love?" Marianne asked in a sarcastic tone. She held her husband's cheek and then pinched it… hard.

"Ow!" he screamed in his wife's hurtful pinch.

Marianne retracted her hand and placed it on her hips. "And what is this dried liquid doing on the side of your lip?!"

The Marquis quickly brought out his handkerchief inside his coat and wiped the "dry liquid" on the side of his lip.

"Why did you not interview our new butler?!" she stammered angrily after.

Claude glanced at his son in an annoyed manner. He saw him smiling deviously; somewhat amused in seeing his father being reprimanded.

--

The interview went on smoothly afterward. The questions were like those of when you are going to apply for a job—ordinary and easy to answer _if_ you aren't hiding anything.

But Nathaniel and Timothy were hiding a lot of secrets.

Even so, Nathaniel answered the questions effortlessly as if whatever he was saying is true. Everything was made up; his name, family, address, background… the only truth that he said was his past work experiences.

"Ah, so you already had worked as a butler before, eh?" Marianne remarked in an amused manner.

"Yes, Marchioness Marianne." Nathaniel answered politely.

"Then what household did you serve before?" she asked again.

"It was also a happy noble family, a family that you could certainly call perfect… If the word 'perfect' is allowed in this world…"

"So what happened; why did you leave them? It appears to me that they pay you a very large salary…or could it be that it is the reason?" Claude asked.

"No, Marquis Claude, it is definitely not the reason. They do pay a high salary and frankly, I have no issue about money. The only thing that made me leave is that… they are already gone."

The two were left astounded while Timothy just pretended to be one. He seems to have known everything from the start.

The Marchioness sighed heavily. "Could you tell us what happened back then?" she asked as if she was greatly affected.

"It all happened one night when I was told to go to the town square…"

--

* * *

Ai: Good day, everyone.

It appears that the past [formal] chapters mostly involve descriptions… I'm deeply sorry if it irritated you.

I reckon that the next chapters would definitely involve a lot more action and developments, now that I'm finished introducing the characters.

You might notice that the main characters of Kuroshitsuji are not always here. There is one thing I would like to do that might be a little, let's say, surprising. Await that instance when they would finally interact with the major characters of the animé.

I really want you to review. Please understand that I want to know what a reader likes or hates in this story. I'll accept any comment, positive or negative.

Next time on "The Book":

Nathaniel finishes his interview with the family heads. He is then led by Timothy towards Elicia's room to be introduced.

What kind of first impression would he possibly make to the young mistress?

See you next time and sleep tight tonight, your angel is always watching over you.

~Be careful when you are assigned to do a certain thing. Some things might actually happen if you idle away. ~

~Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, its characters and their statuses, and its plot do not belong to me. ~


End file.
